


Spray Painted Punk

by Buildyoudown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, M/M, Punk!Dean, nerd!Castiel, spray painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches Dean spray painting the principals car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Painted Punk

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there aren't any spaces I tried to edit it to fix it but it is evidently staying this way

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? A voice said from behind Dean Winchester. He whipped around, the spray paint can still incriminatingly in his hand, and saw Castiel Novak standing behind him wide eyed. “You can’t do that! Do you know whose car that is?”  
“Yes, I know whose car is it,” he laughed before gesturing to the word on it, “why do you think I wrote asshole on it?”  
Castiel stood for another moment still looking shocked at his admission before finally speaking.  
“What on earth would possessed you to do something so foolish?”  
“He’s an asshole.”  
“And you’re an idiot.” When Dean didn’t say anything else he added, “I’m should go tell someone.”  
“I don’t care what you do.” Dean snapped back immediately.  
“Really?” he raised his eyebrows and Dean gave him a very convincing nod. So he took a threatening step backward spreading his arms out by his sides, “Soooo I could just turn around, march into the school, go to the principal and tell him ‘Dean Winchester is spray painting your car.’ And you wouldn’t care?”  
“Nope.” He obviously wouldn’t be too keen with being tattled on but if he admitted that, he’d be at a disadvantage.  
“Okay.” Castiel said, turned and started walking back determinedly. Dean hesitated for a moment before yelling after him and unconsciously reaching an arm out toward the other boy.  
“Hold up,” he didn’t stop, “Just,” he ran to catch up with him, “hold up. What can I do to get you to not rat me out?”  
Castiel crossed his arms and stood up straighter, challenging Dean. He stared for a few seconds, squinting his eyes in thought before settling on an answer.  
“Take me to dinner.”  
“Wait, what?” Dean was initially taken aback. He had been very out with his sexuality but Castiel wasn’t really his type, and Dean definitely wasn’t his. Dean took a step back, appraising Castiel before realizing that even though he was a bit of a nerd, he was incredibly hot and taking him to dinner certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing, and who knows maybe they had more in common than he thought.  
“You heard me.” He sounded a little nervous but held his façade.  
“Yeah,” Dean grinned at him, “Okay. Dinner it is, I’ll pick you up around 7.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
“Good.”  
“Yeah.” Dean said but couldn’t contain his grin. He turned to go finish his work on the car, but he stopped himself, turning back and giving Castiel a quick peck on the cheek, successfully making him blush up to his ears. Oh yeah he thought as he walked away this would definitely be a date he would not regret.


End file.
